


sleepy bois inc but make it a Family

by furiouscatlover



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Short, Siblings, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: wilbur hates his family....alright, not entirely.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	sleepy bois inc but make it a Family

Wilbur groaned, opening his eyes as he felt something soft hitting his back. He instantly knew who was causing it, and voiced it. 

“Tommy!” He said harshly. 

“Wot?!” His little brother’s voice said, the thing stopping for a moment. Wilbur turned around and saw Tommy holding a pillow, ready to strike again.

“Stop hitting me!” 

“I’m not !”

Wilbur sat up. “You literally are!”

Tommy scrunched up his face at him, and Wilbur pushed him off of his bed. His brother let out a squawk as he hit the floor with an “OOF!”. The corner of Wilbur’s mouth turned up slightly, and he stood up from his bed.

“Get out of my room.”

Tommy let out a groan. “I was just trying to wake you up.”

“You can do that without hitting me with a pillow!” Wilbur turned his head to the open door, seeing his older brother (only by a year or so!) Techno leaning against the wall. “Well, good morning.”

His brother (which, somehow, was a literal pig) was chewing on a potato.  _ As usual _ , Wilbur thought to himself. “Morning.”

“Did Tommy wake you up too?”

Techno groaned. “Yeah.” The two older brothers looked at Tommy on the floor, who was rubbing his head dramatically. 

“Wot?! I just wanted to have breakfast with you guys…” 

Techno shrugged. “You could’ve done that without almost suffocating us.” 

“Could you lot get out of my room?” Wilbur said. “I need to get dressed.”

Tommy and Techno glanced at each other, and shrugged. Tommy stood up and followed Techno out of Wilbur’s room.. Finally. He was alone. He took his time getting out of his pajamas, and slowly got dressed. After putting on his normal clothes, Wilbur threw on his signature beanie. After messing with his hair a bit, he decided it looked good enough and left his room.

“G’morning!” Phil said to him. “Tommy made something for you boys.”

“I made pancakes!” Tommy said excitedly as Wilbur sat down next to Techno.

“Great,” Techno said. 

“They’re good, I swear.” Tommy passed them out, setting the food onto their plates.

Wilbur took a bite, and although it wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever tasted, it was still pretty bad. Also he couldn’t help to pass up the opportunity to harass his brother. “This tastes like shit,” Wilbur said flatly.

“Hey!” Tommy protested. “You just have shit taste.”

Phil laughed. “They’re burnt, Tommy.”

“And? What’s so wrong with that?!” Tommy said in defense.

Techno passed a glance to Wilbur. They both ate the pancakes regardless, even eating the burnt parts. Tommy smiled at this, happily eating his as well. Phil pushed his aside in favor of coffee.

“Can we go to the park today?” Tommy asked when they were all done.

“Sure,” Phil said. 

**Author's Note:**

> for a writing trade with @/spiderbred on instagram ! i don't think i'll write anything else for mcyt unless it was like a request or another writing trade- i still had fun regardless ! it's a bit short cause i had no idea what to write really 
> 
> instagram: slushyishere  
> twitter: slushyisdead


End file.
